User talk:SeddieLove4ever
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Seddie/@comment-SeddieLove4ever-20110525183644 page. Before further editing, please read our policies. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mak23686 (Talk) 18:36, May 25, 2011 Hi!!!! I have Read your message.... I hope we could become great friends too!!!!!!!!!!! p.s: I love your SEDDIE Writing (but you know that)...You could write a seddie story only for me? XD *laugh* ^^ PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!!!! ^^ BY.... ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PS: I Loved The *IM*possible iOMG sequel Ciaooooooooo :D Grazie per i complimenti sulle fanfiction, fa sempre piacere!! XD Comunque si, ne ho tradotta una in italiano, ecco il link: http://icarly-online.forumcommunity.net/?act=Msg&CODE=03&VID=in&MSID=34456230 Ciaooooooooo di nuovo XD PS. non vedo l'ora!! Ma aspettare fino ad agosto mi fa sentire >.< -.-" .-. @.@ o.O XD PPS. tu di che parte dell'Italia sei?? Io abito vicino a Torino :D Ciaoooooooooooooooo :D di nuovo XD Ah ah ah, anch'io ho perso la testa!! Sono troppo curiosa di sapere cosa succederà!! E poi... SI BACIANO ALMENO ALTRE DUE VOLTE!! *Momento di felicità innata* XD Comunque, no, il sito non è una mia idea. l'ho trovato per caso, ma è fantastico, vero?! A nessuno dei miei amici piace iCarly, mentre li ho trovato un casino di persone appassionate come me!! XD Non sentirti sola, ci sono tanti fan di iCarly in Italia... e poi, io sarò sempre li per te *Da leggere con voce delle soap opera* XD XD Ri-ciaoooooooooooo :D PS. scusa se mi faccio i fattacci tuoi, ma quanti anni hai?? Io 15... e mezzo!! XD Sa-wat-dee-ka (boh., mi andava di salutarti in thailandese XD) Ah ah ah, altro che vecchia!! XD Ce li avessi io 17 anni... andesso che non ho 15 non posso fare niente >.< Yeah, figo, mi piace stringere amicizia su internet!! XD Alla prossima :D Ciao :) Ciao, Sono TopessaSeddie. Ho ricevuto il tuo messaggio e.... EVVIVA!! Non sono la sola Italiana fan di Seddie!! E' bello sapere di non essere sole. :) Spero anche io che Agosto arrivi in fratta, così possiamo vedere iLost my Mind. :) SEDDIE FTW!! :) :) TopessaSeddie Ciao!! Ciao, sono TopessaSeddie e rispondo al tuo ultimo messaggio. Prima di tutto, crepi il lupo (per quello che riguarda gli esami). :) Ovvio che mi piace Tiziano Ferro ed i Jonas Brothers, soprattutto i Jonas Brothers (li adoro!!) ma non sono molto brava a lavorare a maglia.... cercherò di migliorare. :) non vedo l'ora che arrivi Agosto, non sto più nella pelle per iLost My Mind! Sto letteralmente fremendo! A te piacciono i Jonas Brothers e Tiziano Ferro? Se sì quali sono le tue canzoni preferite? Rispondi presto, un bacio by TopessaSeddie. P.S. SEDDIE FTW!!!!!!!! Che bel raduno di italiane!!!!!!!!!!!! Ehi.... SeddieLove4ever....I'm here again, BBF! Che bel duo di italiane che siamo! XD Hai ragione...io amo DRAMIONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! E tu lo sai bene... E come dici tu, mi piacciono anche i Criffin! *Però rimango alleata dei SEDDIE!* P.s= Forte la storia su Carly zitella.. :) Mi piace davvero!!!!!! Oggi guardando una stella esprimerò questo desiderio!! *Carly=pomiciona zitella!!!* Baci Baci! By your SamFreddieLove :):):) Ri-eccomi!! Ciao, sono sempre io,TopessaSeddie e rispondo al tuo ultimo messaggio. Mi piacciono le stesse identiche canzoni (in più Paranoid dei Jonas Brothers)! :) Hai una grande fortuna a saper cucinare! Io mi devo sempre tenere ad almeno due metri di distanza da pentole e padelle perché se mi avvicinassi troppo sono sicura che prenderebbero fuoco spontaneamente (si danno fuoco da sole per evitare che gli dia fuoco io)!! Comunque io come sport pratico la pallavolo (pallavolo=yeah!!) e a disegnare me la cavo abbastanza bene. Tu che sport pratichi e che cosa guardi in TV (oltre ad iCarly)? :) Rispondi presto, un bacio da TopessaSeddie. P.S. Oh, quasi dimenticavo, SEDDIE FTW!! XD Ciao! XD Sono TopessaSeddie! Anche io guardo molto volentieri Spongebob e I Maghi di Weverly e gioco nel ruolo di schiacciatrice a pallavolo. Io sono su questa Wiki da quasi 5 mesi (più o meno), gioco bene a scacchi ma non capisco niente, ASSOLUTAMENTE niente della dama e AMO la saga di Harry Potter. Mi piaceva la coppia Harry/Luna e mi è dispiaciuto che lui è finito con Ginny.... Ho letto sul tuo profilo che ti piace Nevel. Strano! XD Scherzo, Nevel è simpatico tutto sommato. :) Spero di risentirti presto, un bacione da TopessaSeddie. P.S. Voglio iLost My Mind!!!!!!!!!!! SEDDIE FTW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! T.V.B!!!!! :) by SamFreddieLove Ehi non ce la faccio più!!!!! voglio ke arrivi agosto!!!! anche se finisce la scuola!!!!!!! VOGLIO ASSOLUTAMENTE VEDERE''' iLOSTMYMIND'!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! chissà forse non si parlerà solo di Seddie ma anche di Criffin!!!!!almeno Carly è impegnata con un altro ragazzo e non ruba Freddie a Sam... :) cmq sono carini i Criffin dopo tutto... (soprattutto lui!!!) '''yeeeee!!! POMICIONI4EVER!!!! '''scherzo :) speriamo bene................. ci sentiamo :) :) :) your best friend SamFreddieLove ( mi firmo così anche se tu sai il mio vero nome!!) TVB Ciao anche a te XD Heeeeeeey!! :D Grazie per avermi aggiunta nei Wiki Friends (anche se non so cosa sono XD)!! Certo che mi fa piacere :D In realtà, sono iscritta a questo Wiki da una vita,ma non so ancora come usarlo bene *Imbarazzata XD A me va tutto bene: mi sto rileggendo tutti i libri di Harry Potter per prepararmi ai Doni della Morte, quindi sono di ottimo umore XD tu?? :D Anch'io non vedo l'ora di vedere la puntata!! Sono TROPPO curiosa!! E poi, Sam e Freddie si BACIANO almeno altre due volte!! Waaaaaaaaa!! Ah ah ah, povera signora anziana!! XD Comunque, non credo che vincano i Creddie, anzi ne sono sicura al 99%!! Non mi sono MAI sbagliata su una coppia :D Però, se hai voglia, nuoto fino in America con te, tanto ci vorrei andare comunque, e un po' di compagnia non guasta XD By Arianna4President Sono io... Puzzola!!!!!!! Ehi SeddieLove4ever!!!!! sono Puzzola ... non mi sono connessa per un pò di tempo ma finalmente ora sono qui!!!! sono andata in vacanza senza il computer :( :( :( che sbadata!!!!! cmq come ve la passate mie care italiane?? Hola anche a te :D Ciao di nuovo!! :D Ah ah ah, spero proprio di non dover picchiare Dan!! Sono sicurissima che Seddie vincerà!! XD Ah, grazie, è stato molto carino aggiungermi agli amici :D See ya PS. Si, oltre Harry Potter (che rimarrà THE BEST nei secoli dei secoli, Amen XD), mi piace tantissimo anche Percy Jackson!! Ho ordinato i libri dall'America e ho finito di leggere la serie poche settimane fa XD *Vergognandosi della sua secchionaggine Ma non conosco gli altri libri che hai menzionato =( PPS. Sono pigrissima!! Facevo nuoto qualche anno fa, ma poi avevo troppo da studiare e ho dovuto smettere, con mio grande rammarico (notare il sarcasmo XD) PPPS. sto letteralmente IMPAZZENDO!! Sto cercando su internet se ci sono dei cinema nella zona in cui vado in vacanza per vedere Harry Potter e non ne ho trovato NEANCHE UNO!! Buahahahaha!! Okay, mi sono sfogata XD Byeeeeeeee :D Arianna4President Hola (Third time) XD Hey :D a) Sono davvero una secchiona XD Almeno, è quello che mi andavano dicendo tutti alle medie... adesso non sono neanche la migliore della classe XD (Un po' mi da fastidio, però XD) b) Io me ne sto sempre a casa, con il mio adorato computer, i miei adorati libri e TANTO CIBO XD PS. Non vedo l'oa che esca il film, anche se probabilmente la sala del cinema (se ne trovo uno) sarà totalmente allagata dalle mie lacrime XD ...cavolo, ma che pezzi di fighi sono?! Anche Rupert non scherza, però... *.* PPS. Devo trovare un cinema, accidenti!! Vado in Puglia, comunque, in campeggio vicino a Vieste... tu?? :D PPPS. Dramione?! o.O Sacrilegio!! XD Scherzo, non odio del tutto quella coppia, ma Ron/Hermione è stata la prima coppia che ho tifato da quando è uscito il primo film e avevo 5 anni e mezzo... appena lei è entrata nello scompartimento del treno e ha iniziato a parlare, ho pensato "Lei e il rosso si mettono insieme alla fine" e l'hanno fatto!! XD Ah ah ah, anch'io tifo Tiger/Goyle!! XD PPPPS. ma sono io una stordita con poca memoria o non ti ho neanche chiesto come ti chiami?? XD By Arianna4President Ciao (devo dire che scrivo dei titoli molto originali XD) Salut, mon amie :D Dai, passerai comunque una bella estate... e poi restando a nella tua zona, almeno puoi uscire con i tuoi amici :D Guarda che è bello il nome Martina!! Mi ispira allegria XD Però devo ammettere che Anastasia è un bel nome, piace un casino anche a me. E' da quando sono piccola che vorrei chiamarmi così, soprattutto dopo aver visto il cartone animato XD Arianna è il mio vero nome, oui :D Putroppo, per iLost my mind non c'è un nuovo promo NELLO SPECIFICO. =( C'è un promo generale con tutti gli eventi dell'estate e ci sono un paio di immagini nuove. Ecco il link :D http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KxW3eycGMAw&feature=channel_video_title Come mai ti ha un po' deluso il finale di HP?? A me è piaciuto, anche perchè è stato il film più fedele al libro finora :D See ya :D By Arianna4President W i titoli originali!! Di conseguenza, ciao XD Yooo!! XD Beh, si ti capisco... anch'io sarei stata triste se nessuna delle mie coppie preferite si fosse coronata. Ma davvero odi Ginny?? XD Come mai?? Io non la detesto, a me piace abbastanza, anche se non sono mai stata una grande sostenitrice di lei e Harry. Luna mi piace MOOOOOOLTO di più :D Sulla cosa dei morti devo darti ragione... è stata una strage!! Ho pianto come una fontana per tutto il libro =( Ah ah ah, la tua "pessima battuta" mi ha fatto ridere XD Anch'io spero che iCarly non mi deluda... sinceramente, non voglio che Sam e Freddie si bacino all'eschimese!! XD Non è proprio da loro!! Beh, aspettiamo (sigh sigh) e vediamo :D PS. li guardi i fantagenitori?? XD By Arianna4President Amica mia!!!!! :) Ehi!!! ecco qua la mia '''migliore amica del wiki'!!!!! sono SamFreddieLove.....tutto bene e tu???? si anche io sto aspettando iLostMyMind!! cmq sulla pagina seddie gira voce che non c'è un nuovo promo ma solo una pubblicità dove fanno vedere in velocità un Eskimokiss tra Sam e Freddie ma nada di più! :) :) :) :) :) Tu che mi racconti??? your best friend.... SamFreddieLove Privet (ti saluto in russo, così cambiamo XD) No, non so il russo... so solo dire ciao XD Mi piacerebbe impararlo però... Ah ah ah, non avevo mai pensato tanto a questo suo cambiamento!! XD Un po' hai ragione, però XD Di nuovo, ah ah ah, mangiata da un unicorno?! Sto morendo dalle risate!! XD Ahhh, i AMO i fantagenitori!! Il mio personaggio preferito è Cosmo (è troppo stupido!!) e per secondo il padre di Timmy, of course!! Sciaguratamente (XD), ho una sorella... Si chiama Francesca e ha quasi 10 anni... yay... XD Tu, invece?? ... all'inizio mi piacevano Timmy e Trixie, poi vedendo il trailer del film (tu lo guardi, a proposito??) ho iniziato a preferire Timmy e Tootie... tu?? Per quanto riguarda la musica, ascolto praticamente tutto, basta che mi piaccia il testo (sono io quella strana, fidati XD) E il Jazz è figo XD Quando facevamo musica alle medie era senza dubbio l'argomento migliore!! :D Peace, love and Seddie :D By Arianna4President Ogif, non oveva iam otasnep id erevircs la oirartnoc!! (Figo, non avevo mai pensato di scrivere al contrario!!) XD Okay, ora parliamo normale, non sai quanto ci ho messo a scrivere il titolo XD Wow, due fratelli?! Più grandi o più piccoli?? Tu lo guardi il film dei Fantagenitori sabato prossimo?? Io spero di riuscire, siccome è alle due di notte e sono in campeggio... spero ci sia Internet!! Per me va bene qualunque tipo di musica, non sono una di quelle che critica... a meno che tu non ascolti Justin Bieber!! Ah, no, quella non è musica XD Ah, le nonne, se non ci fossero loro... almeno potrei tagliarmi in pace una bistecca senza che loro insistano che poi mi faccio male col coltello XD Ah ah ah, pensa invece che l'azzurro e il nero sono i miei colori preferiti!! XD Uh, tu tifi Bat? Io preferisco Bade... ma almeno sono entrambi meglio di Boring... hem... Bori XD Anche a me piaceva Loliver, anche se non guardavo spesso Hannah Montana... Byeeeeeeee :D Arianna4President CiaoTuttoBeneTu?? XD Bonjour anche a toi XD Uh, fratelli più piccoli...e poi due... e io che pensavo che con mia sorella fosse difficile!! XD Io spero di riuscire a vedere il film, ma non sono tanto sicura, perchè dovrei partite per le vacanze sabato mattina alle 5 e non credo di riuscire a stare sveglia fino alle due XD E poi, bisogna sempre vedere se c'è internet al campeggio... A proposito di campeggio... ho deciso di telefonare per chiedere se c'è un cinema nelle vicinanze... sono proprio fuori XD ...una tua compagna di tenda amava gli insetti?! o.O Che strano... XD Peace, love and Seddie :D By Arianna4President Grazie Mille! XD Ciao, sono TopessaSeddie! Scusa se ti rispondo solo ora ma sono appena tornate da una vacanza di 7 giorni in Sardegna con la mia famiglia. Ti volevo ringraziare per avermi aggiunto tra gli amici. ;) Mi fa molto piacere! :) Magari farò anche io una lista di miei amici su questo sito e, se la dovessi fare, ti assicuro che ti metterei nella lista! :) Ho deciso di chiamarmi Topessa per due semplici motivi. Il primo e anche quello più ovvio è che era uno dei pochi nomi non ancora registrati e il secondo motivo è che mia madre mi chiamava così quando ero piccola. Credo di aver capito come mai tu hai quel Nickname (che mi piace moltissimo) e quindi non te lo chiedo! ;) Spero di risentirti presto, un bacione da TopessaSeddie. P.S. SEDDIE FTW!! Ghana grazie!!!!! lo so .... sai a me piace tanto scrivere f'antiction's!!!!!! Ghana ARIANNA!!!!! AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! CIAO .... TI DEVO DIRE UNA COSA!!!!!! LO SAPEVI A TORINO, QUINDI DOVE ABITA LA NOSTRA AMICA ARIANNA4PRESIDENT C'è STATO UN TERREMOTO??? ':( :( SamFreddieLove Tutto bene!! :D :D Hey, ciao!! Come siete carine a preoccuparvi per me, grazie davvero!! <3 Beh, adesso ti racconto: ero in camera mia al computer (come al solito XD) e ad un certo punto ho sentito il pavimento che tremava, i vetri che sbattevano a il lampadario che oscillava. All'inizio credevo che fossere i miei "adorabili" vicini che facevano dei lavori in giardino, ma poi è arrivato mio padre urlando "Il terremoto!" così siamo usciti fuori. E' durato poco, solo 5 o 6 secondi, ma mi sono presa un colpo!! Grazie ancora per esserti preoccupata per me :D By Arianna4President Come stai? :) Ciao, sono TopessaSeddie. E' da tanto che non ci sentiamo e ti volevo chiedere come stai? Rispondimi presto, una bacione da TopessaSeddie. P.S. SEDDIE FTW!!!!!!!! :) :) UAH CIAO! Hello SeddieLove! Certo che ho visto la puntata di Victorious ieri sera... Trina mi ha fatto morire dalle risate! :D Anche qui le cose vanno come devono andare... XD Tutto a posto, niente di nuovo e carpe diem! Forza ICARLY! XD E *lo so che sei una Seddie Shipper, ma io adoro Carly e Freddie* forza Creddie! Io e te non la pensiamo allo stesso modo, ma io spero con tutto il cuore <3 che ci sia almeno un momento Creddie in Ilost my mind :) One Kiss, Ghana Che*Fortuna*Che*Da*Te*C'è*Caldo*Io*Dormo*Con*La*Coperta XD Heeeeeeeeey!! Davvero c'è stata un'altra scossa?? Giuro che non l'ho sentita!! XD Beh, menomale :D Grazie per esserti preoccupata (di nuovo) :D Ciao ciao by Arianna4President PS. hai visto il nuovo episodio di Victorious?? A me p piaciuto tantissimo!! Ci@o @nche @ te :D Kon ni chi wa!! Boh, avevo volgia di salutarti in giapponese XD Cooooomunque, non parlavo di quell'episodio di Victorious (anche se è uno dei miei preferiti XD)... parlavo di quello che è uscito un paio di giorni fa, "Locked up" XD E' stato carino, uno dei migliori episodi finora, anche se il mio telefilm preferito resta sempre iCarly XD Tu hai la TV a pagamento?? Io no, ed è per questo che guardo tutto su internet >.< Momento momento momento, in quale puntata si baciano Cat e Beck?? Il bacio me lo ricordo, ma l'epsiodio no XD Anch'io non vedo l'ora che esca iLost my mind!! (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bci_C04EEgA XD) Ormai manca poco!! Anche se non credo che sia colpa di Dan se gli episodi escono così raramente... sarà colpa di Nick... spero che iDate Sam and Freddie, iCan't take it e iLove you non escano tra ventordici anni!! Ah ah ah, Dobby Dudley!! Sono scoppiata a ridere come una scema!! XD XD Tu però non hai idea di quanto ho pianto durante il film, credo di avere esaurito la mia riserva di lacrime XD Per concludere.... SEDDIE FTW!!! :D By Arianna4President Seddie, lacrime e applausi XD Ahhh, quanto sono fantastici i Fantagenitori!! Io ho anche visto il film, ma il cartone è più bello ovviamente!! Il padre di Timmy era UGUALE al cartone!! Faceva morire dalle risate!! XD Ahhh, quando c'è stato il bacio di Ron ed Hermione tutta la sala ha applautito e io mi sono messa a piangere (sono peggio di Mirtilla Malcontenta XD)!! Ho pensato "Ecco il momento che aspettavo da 10 lunghi anni!!" XD Beh, sai cosa penso?? Quando non sei contenta di una coppia esistono sempre le fanfiction!! Ma non dirlo ai Creddiers XD Sono quasi sicura che Creddie non succederà, però!! Non mi sono mai sbagliata su una coppia... pensa che per un periodo ho pensato di diventare una matchmaker XD Ma nel caso sbagliassi, Nagini avrà un pasto prelibato XD LOL (Lots of love) by Arianna4President Arianna la matchmaker :D Ah ah ah, va bene, allora, farò la matchmaker!! Quando l'ho detto ai miei non sono stai tanto contenti, però XD Sarà che capisco sempre le coppie proprio perchè non sono mai stata con nessuno?? Bah... tutto è possibile!! E per quanto riguarda coppie impossibili, anch'io ne ho una... Tribbie!! Sai, Trina e Robbie di Victorious?? Mi piacciono un casino insieme, ma ho come l'impressione che in quel caso non si fidanzeranno .-. *Momento di profonda depressione... XD Poverini, certo che i Creddiers devono sentirsi proprio giù in questo periodo, eh?? Besitos da Arianna4President Yeah! Yeah, un'altra Tribbie fan tra di noi!! Benvenuta nel club (che comprende me e altre 5 o 6 persone, penso XD) Sai, Harry/Luna non è male... anzi, mi piacciono abbastanza insieme :D E poi, Harry chiama la figlia con il suo nome :D Io non guardavo tanto Zack e Cody, ma anch'io preferivo Zack e Baily piuttosto che Cody e Baily!! A proposito di Timmy/Tootie... ti conviene guardare il film, non sarai delusa sotto quel punto di vista!! XD Neanch'io potrei MAI voltare le spalle a Seddie!! Sono perfetti l'uno per l'altra!! <3 Besitos by Ar... Aspetta!! Ma come ho fatto a dimenticarmi?! C'è anche un'altra coppia che amo tantissimo e che sono SICURA al 100% che non succederà!! Jagan (James e Logan di Big Time Rush)!! Sono la prima coppia gay che supporto e sono davvero troppo perfetti per stare insieme!! <3 <3 <3 PS. sono quelli che si tengono per mano nella mia foto del profilo XD PPS. hai facebook?? Besitos by Arianna4President AMICA DEL CUORE!!!!!!!!! :) Gioia!!!!! si lo so... anche io avrei voluto che la coppia Dramione trionfasse ma non è andata così :( anche se io l'adorerò per sempre!!!! Sono ancora + convinta di questo da quando ho saputo in un'intervista della Rowling che lei voleva far mettere Hermione con Draco e non con Ron!!!! e ha detto che Draco ha sempre amato Hermione!! :) ecco l'intervista: '“I considered for a long time a romance between Hermione and Draco. They’re both strong-minded people and Hermione could have helped pull Draco towards the light - been his saving grace - much like Lily was to Snape. However, in the end, I thought it was too much of a plot twist and decided that Ron was her best match.” — J.K. Rowling Hai visto?? i Dramione adesso sono una coppia CANON !!!!!!!!!! REALE!!!!! Purtroppo il gene Weasley ( capelli rossi mosci, lentiggini e occhi gonfi) ha rovinato due famiglie... ma soprattutto ha rovinato la figlia della nostra Hermione!!! ROSE... e guai se nel futuro si metterà con il figlio di Draco (Scorpius)!!! non può devastare un'altra famiglia!!!! DEVONO ESSERE STERMINATI I WEASLEY!!!! si mi dispiace anche per i HARRY- Luna.... Ginny a quello gli ha fatto proprio un incantesimo.... dovrebbero proibire a quella mocciosetta di farle usare la magia... ha combinato tanti di quei disastri!!!! Ti ricordi quando aveva quasi fatto chiudere la scuola nel secondo libro??? e quando ha quasi ucciso il gatto di Gaza!!!! ma che Grifondoro!!! a SERPEVERDE la dovevano sbattere!!!XD CMQ BELLA LA COPPIA VOLDEMORT X GINNY!!!!! DRAMIONE4ever!!!!! BACIONI!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AMICA MIA!!!! SamFreddieLove Vacanze Ciao,sono TopessaSeddie. Le mie vacanze stanno andando molto bene. Sto letteralmente fremendo per il 13 Agosto. Voglio iLost My Mind! Hai ragione, purtroppo le immagini del Trailer non sono tutte dello stesso episodio ma anche di iDate Sam & Freddie. Spero che non ci facciano aspettare troppo per vedere gli altri episodi Seddie. Dan me la pagherà! Comunque sono molto impaziente ed ho già invitato kia cugina fan di Seddie a vedere iLost My Mind con me. Spero di sentirti presto, un bacione da TopessaSeddie. P.S. Sono nel gelato fino al collo anche io. :) :) Seddie FTW!!!!!!!! P.S.S. Io andrò al liceo classico, prega per me. :) :) GINNY X VOLDEMORT!!!! ottima idea!! anche io ho messo una nuova voce sul mio profilo!!! ed è prorpio quella di Ginny e Voldemort!!! e poi ho messo tutte le pictures DELLE MIE COPPIE PREFERITE!!!! Ti voglio bene anche io!!!! CIAO AMICA MIA!!!! SamFreddieLove Timmy/Vicky?! Heyyyyy!! Scusa se non ho risposto prima, ma ho passato la giornata a provare a registrarmi a Pottermore (ce l'ho fatta, comunque!!) XD Eh,si, Timmy si è innamorato di Tootie!! Ma devi vedere il film per vedere cosa succede alla fine!! Preferisco sempre il cartone, però XD Hem, hem, hem... Timmy/Vicky?! Ma stanno scherzando?! o.O E' una cosa sconcertante!! .-. Peace, Nutella and Love anche a te, mia cara :D By Arianna4President Pottermore!! Hey-oh! Okay, questo saluto faceva schifo XD Cooooomunque, Pottermore è un sito su Harry Potter (cit. Capitan Ovvio) dove puoi essere smistato nelle case, conoscere nuove persone (ho sentito che anche alcuni degli attori dei film ne fanno parte!!) e conoscere notizie che zia Row non ha messo nei libri... Solo che si può provare a registrarsi fino a sabato, altrimenti bisogna aspettare ottobre... Ah ah ah, appena ho visto il tuo nuovo avatar sono scoppiata a ridere!! XD Brrrr... che coppie disgustose!! Io sapevo anche di Piton/Hermione o Hermione/Scorpius o qualcosa di altrettanto osceno XD Ma Fred/George?! o.O *Corro in bagno anch'io Non vedo l'ora che esca iLost my mind!! Domanda: se ci fossero degli sneak peek, tu li guarderesti?? See ya :D By Arianna4President Yo! Yo, a me tutto bene, e a te?? XD Ahhhh, anch'io non riuscirei a resistere alla tentazione di guardare le anticipazioni!! Sono troppo curiosa!! Allora, io di solito ho sempre qualche teoria, ma ti giuro che non ho proprio idea di cosa succederà nell'episodio!! Di una cosa sono certa, però: Creddie NON succederà!! Anche perchè ti immagini Carly e Freddie insieme subito dopo aver scoperto che a Sam piace Freddie?? Molti dicono che Carly è cattiva, ma non ruberebbe MAI il ragazzo alla sua migliore amica, anche se (e sono sicura di no) fosse innamorata di Freddie anche lei!! E poi, iCarly non è una soap-opera, grazie al cielo XD (Domanda imbarazzante: hai mai guardato il mondo di Patty?? Io ho visto tutta la prima serie prima di rendermi conto che era la cosa più STUPIDA che avessi mai visto XD Anche se mi faceva ridere qualche volta, e sono ancora innamorata di Leandro XD) Cooooomunque, secondo me, anche se Dan sapeva che i promo dicevano cavolate non poteva farci nulla, sono quelli di Nick che decidono che cosa fare! E poi si è anche scusato su Twitter con tutti i fan delusi (cioè praticamente tutti XD). Ma abbiamo imaprato una cosa positiva di iStart a fanwar... beh, a parte che iCarly è una commedia, eccetera, eccetera!! XD Freddie ha esplicitamente detto "Io e Carly non siamo innamorati" nel senso di "Io, Freddie Benson, NON amo CARLY" :D :D :D Cooooomunque di nuovo, non mi dispiacerebbe se si lasciassero e si rimettessero insieme dopo qualche puntata... succede in un sacco di telefilm!! Beh, in ogni caso si baceranno ancora (*Danza felice per la stanza) e speriamo che si dicano anche "Ti amo"!! :D Peace, love and Seddie by Arianna4President Il tuo profilo è un Figo con la F maiuscola XD Heeeeeeeey, non ti preoccupare!! Non hai mica risposto in ritardo!! :D Ah ah ah, comunque hai ragione, il mondo di Patty fa schifo!! L'unica cosa che apprezzo delle telenovelas, è che si danno dei baci decenti, non un ti-sfioro-le-labbra-per-cinque-secondi-e-lo-chiamo-un-bacio-passionale XD Coooooooomunque, il tuo profilo è un figo!! XD E Ginny/Voldemort, ah ah ah!! Quell'immagine mi fa morire dal ridere!! XD Vaaaa bene, fidati di me, appena scopro qualcosa di interessante ti dico :D Peace, love, Seddie e anche Tribbie, siccome ho iniziao a scrivere una fanfiction su di loro proprio oggi XD By Arianna4President WOW!UN CLUB ANTI-GINNY??? FANTAMITICO!!!! SI PARTECIPO!!! :D Sarò molto fiera di partecipare a questo club!!!! ora metto il tuo templates "anti Ginny" subito nel mio profilo... avverti le altre!!!! BACIONI GRANDI!!! :D SamFreddieLove I LOVE ANTI-GINNY USERS! Ciao SeddieLove4ever! Certo che voglio diventare un'Anti-Ginny supporter! Io quell'odiosa bitch non la sopporto! Harry merita certamente di meglio... Ne sono convinta... La Rowling non ha proprio la più pallida idea del significato reale di amore, passione, feeling! Non c'è bisogno che posti l'immagine, l'ho già trovata sul wiki! One Kiss, Seddie Seddie Girl! Ghana Ti ringrazio per l'offerta ma passo XD Heeeeeeeey :D Io non sono mai entrata nella chat del Wiki, quindi non so dirti se funziona oppure no.... Sorry.XD Ah ah ah, ti ringrazio molto per l'offerta, ma cerdo che passo!! Nonostante non AMI Ginny non la odio poi così tanto... ma grazie per avermi invitata!! XD PS. si, ho guardato Flor qualche volta, sotto costrizione di mia sorella XD E' quasi peggio del MdP XD PPS. Allora.... mia piacciono Percy/Annabeth di Percy Jackson, Jill/Eustace delle cronache di Narnia... di Harry Potter (a parte Ron/Hermione) mi piacciono Neville/Luna e James/Lily... Severus/Lily non mi piace romanticamente, ma come amicizia si :D E di iCarly non mi dispiace Cibby XD A te?? PPPS. hai visto il nuovo promo di iLost my mind?????!!!! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rI9OdKEvJp0&feature=feedf AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! Peace, love and Seddie :D By Arianna4President Sono morta e sono in paradiso XD AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! Quanto è bello il nuovo promo?!?! Io l'ho visto ieri sera verso l'una (XD) e non potevo gridare o avrei svegliato tutta la mia famiglia, ma ho corso in tondo per tutta la staza facendo versi strani e occasionalmente abbracciando mia sorella (che era ancora sveglia) che mi guardava tipo o.O E' fantastico!! E Freddie praticamente MARCIA verso di lei con passo deciso!! Speriamo che si bacino!!! Ahhhhhh!! Sarà la settimana più lunga della mia vita!! D: D: D: UNA GIF PER ESPRIMERE LA MIA GIOIA: Besitos by Arianna4President AIUTO!!! Mia cara... HANNO CANCELLATO IL CANALE!! Non lo trovo più!!! Non ho idea del perchè!! L'ho visto un paio di sere fa e adesso non c'è!! *Piange disperatamente allagando la stanza.... Dovrebbe essere qui, dimmi se tu riesci a vederlo!! http://www.seeon.tv/view/3821/ D: D: D: Spero che lo rimettano presto!! In ogni caso, ho una foto per te che magari ti risolleva un po' il morale siccome c'è Bat... Besitos lacrimosi di Arianna4President Scusa, non dovrei ridere del fatto che sei stata raccolta dalla nettezza urbana XD Heeeeeeeeey!! Spero proprio che il sito ritorni a posto entro sabato!! Tutti credono di si e io pregerò ogni notte!! XD Non può non funzionare proprio quando c'è iLost my mind!! D: D: D: Vengo anch'io con te in America a vedere l'episodio!! Ma mi sa che se dobbiamo andare a nuoto dovremmo partire più o meno... ora (e non so neanche se arriveremmo in tempo) XD Ho visto la tua richiesta d'aiuto sulla Seddie page... speriamo davvero che si risolva il problema!! Per risollevarci un po' il morale, posto una foto che ADORO (ed è anche il mio sfondo sul PC): Besitos (ancora lacrimosi) da Arianna4President Re: Chat Sorry, I don't know what could be the problem; you should contact the wikia staff using . Mak23686 17:32, August 10, 2011 (UTC) YAY! :D Hi!! :D That's insanely awesome!! :D you actually just made my whole day! :D That's awesome! :D i've always wanted to go to Italy. :) i'm from America. haha :) Well that's pretty great then, about what you ship! :) i'm definitely an obsessed Creddier, as you can tell by my username. but i don't hate on other ships - that's just not cool. :) haha Oh my goodness, that's so cool that you want to be a psychologist! :D that's what my bestfriend wants to do, also! :) i'm not sure what i want to do with my life, but i'm thinking of teaching preschool or something like that. :) it makes me really happy that you commented! :D i'm super glad you love Jesus, also! :D it's really nice to meet another Christian on here! :) hugs to you also! :D http://i237.photobucket.com/albums/ff104/SweetSheu/ilovejesus.gif CreddieCupcake 17:50, August 10, 2011 (UTC) YAY :D i've actually never been to New York, myself. haha. :) i've also never been to Italy, but i would love to go. xD well here are some of the ships i love on shows and movies and such! :) iCarly - Creddie, Spam, Bam, Sibby, Spasha. xD Zoey 101 - Chase/Zoey (that's pretty much it. xD) Sue Thomas F.B.Eye - Jack/Sue, Bobby/Lucy, Bobby/Tara. :) Kim Possible - Kim/Ron, Drakken/Shego, Junior/Bonnie, Junior/Shego there are more but i can't think of many. xD yourself? :) P.S. That's awesome! :D haha, i'm pretty sure iLive4Seddie is a Christian, too. :) she's super nice. :) i totally agree! :D and i really like that you capitalize "Him" and "He" when talking about Jesus. :) i always do that, and it kind of irks me when people don't, honestly. xD anyways, later! :) CreddieCupcake 00:27, August 11, 2011 (UTC) YAY :D ! Agreed! :D haha. I forgot to mention my Harry Potter ships! :O haha. and i also like Loliver! :D <3 ahaha. in Harry Potter, i ship Ron/Hermione, Harry/Luna, Ron/Luna, Snape/Lily, Dumbledore/McGonagall :) ahaha, i'm not real big on Cevel. xD Nevel just gets on my nerves. haha. i really like Spam, though. :) a lot. xD Ps: I really don't watch Victorious, but i ship Bat for sure! :) i think i ship Cat with all of the guys. xD i also like Tandre and Bori, although Tori gets on my nerves xD Pss: i used to sing in a choir at church! :) haha but they changed the day and i can't go anymore. and i love cooking, also! :D mostly baking cakes. they're sooo tasty<3 haha :) haha, i love swimming. xD i'm not a good swimmer, though, so i have to be careful. xD hugs! :) CreddieCupcake 14:16, August 11, 2011 (UTC) YAY :D Oh yes!! :) haha, Harry/Luna is adorable. :) i also really love Neville/Luna. it's one of my favorite ships, if i didn't put it in up there. o.o i guess i forgot to type it. xD hmmm, i really haven't thought much about Dramione. :o i feel like they wouldn't work out, but i could see him having a secret crush on her or something. :) I really love the Glenbrooke Series, and the Christy Miller series, by Robin Jones Gunn. :) those are my favorite books that are in a series. :) my favorite stand-alone book is Atonement Child, by Francine Rivers. :) i loveee pizza! :D but i don't like sausage so much on it. xD i really like black olives, though :D CreddieCupcake 16:18, August 11, 2011 (UTC) sono SamFreddieLove ehi senti hai avvertio Mak??? Non perdiamo la speranza!! Hey!! Tu non hai idea di quanto sono inca...volata!! Giuro!! Proprio adesso doveva non funzionare il sito!! D: Ma non perdiamo la speranza!! Sto cercando dappertutto e chiedendo a tutti!! In un modo o nell'altro ce la faremo!! Infondo mancano ancora 36 ore esatte!! Possiamo farcela!! by Arianna4President, molto inca ma piena di speranza Re: Streams The TVPC one is working for me... Mak23686 12:00, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Random dancing around the room OMG!! Funziona di nuovo!! Non ci credo!! Ahhhhhhhh!! Sono TROPPO contenta!! Già contavo di passare la notte a cercare un altro sito (perchè lo farei sul serio) XD Besitos da Arianna4President che balla casualmente nella stanza per la felicità!! :D hello again! :) haha Aw, i didn't even think about that! :o your English is very good, since it is not your fist language! :) i think you could understand them very well! :) I used to really ''love the Jonas Brothers, but i haven't been a fan of their more recent things. I had heard that they were Christians, also! i think they at least claim to be, but you are right about a lot of the people who claim to be Christians not acting like it. and your opinion is totally the truth: Jesus is definitely ''not a joke! i really love music! :) right now, i really like Owl City (did you know that he is a Christian, also? :D). i think that is my favorite artist/band. haha. :) how about you? :D hugs! CreddieCupcake 02:23, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Urgent answer!! Hey!! A me il link funziona benissimo, per il momento!! Al massimo prova ad andare nella lista dei canali e ri-cliccare su Nickelodeon... Io sto tenendo le pagine con il canale live aperte da stamattina XD http://www.seeon.tv/view/10007/Nickelodeon http://tvpc.tv/Channel.php?ChannelID=407 http://livetvcafe.net/video/SX49YHX81Y75/Nickelodeon Spero che tu riesca a vedere almeno uno di questi!! Fammi sapere!! Besitos by Arianna4President :D Prego :D Ah ah ah, come ti capisco!! Anch'io sono andata fuori di testa ieri, quando non funzionava nessun link!! XD Dai, mancano solo "poche" ore per iLost my mind!! *''Fangirling'' In ogni caso, figurati, l'ho fatto con piacere... :D Ci sentiamo presto :D Besitos by Arianna4President, la maga dei link XD hello again! :D i think it is so cool that you know more than one language! :D i only know English. haha. xD oh, it's fine! :) i'm not on this site as much as i used to be, so i usually have a reply when i get online! :D well you're welcome! :D i wish i could speak another language, but i'm not sure i have enough patience to learn one. xD The Trolls! :) i haven't heard of them, but they have a fun name. haha. :) i forgot about Relient K, who i also love. :) Yes exactly! the Jonas Brothers used to be my favorite band, but they have become less Christian-acting, and it disappoints me. :/ i always really like "S.O.S."! :D and "Just Friends". :) i also liked "Sorry" a lot. :) i don't like most of the songs on their CD Lines. Vines, and Trying Times. :O their sound has changed and it's more sad now than happy. i liked their happy songs more. :) "Year 3000" was one of my favorites. :) That is very cool! :D i wish i knew someone like Spencer. i really enjoy painting! :) my favorite character is probably Freddie. :) he is adorable. i just love him. did you know that Nathan Kress is a Christian? :D The name of my church is Lighthouse! :) my Dad is the pastor. :) Micheal W. Smith? :O i LOVE him! :D i also reallyyy like Steven Curtis Chapman and Chris Rice. :) Relient K is a Christian band, also. :) oooh! have fun watching iLMM! :D i probably won't watch it. haha, since i'm a Creddier, i feel like i would just be upset by it. xD oh well. :) i might watch it later, but not for the premiere. :) later! :) CreddieCupcake 16:27, August 13, 2011 (UTC) EHI Mi dai il nuovo sito di Nickelodeon please???? L'altro non funziona neanche a me :( Un bacione, SamFreddieLove Hello, Italian friend! :D Yes he is! :D it made me very, very happy when i found out! :) He says he doesn't ship Creddie or Seddie - but Sibby instead. xD he's said so on a lot of interviews. :) I agree! :) i like "He Will Carry Me" and "Letters From War" and "I Am" the best, i think. :) oh yes! :) that is a very good Christmas song! :) ahahaha it's all right. :) i have one brother - he's older. xD i think he likes Creddie, but he doesn't pay much attention to iCarly, so i'm not sure. haha. :) Ohhh i've seen her on here! :) she seems very nice. do you know her in person, or just from the wiki? :) i don't know anyone on here in real life. :o that's awesome! :) we have a bird, but that's the only pet we have. :) CHOCOLATE IS AMAZING<3 haha :) i especially like milk chocolate. :) hugs to you, awesome Christian friend! :D CreddieCupcake 20:12, August 13, 2011 (UTC) :) that's awesome! :D ahaha, i'm so in love with Nathan Kress. xD it's ridiculous. Spam is amazing! :D i also just realized that i like the idea of Melanie and Gibby together. :) they seem like they could be cute, even though i don't think they actually met, in the show. xD ahaha, Nevel just gets on my nerves for some reason. xD i'm not sure why. it is real! :) she went on a cruise with a lot of Nickelodeon stars. :) i was jealous. hahaha. xD CreddieCupcake 20:51, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Gelanie? i think? xD yayyy! :D i'm not sure what to call them, actually. :o since they never met in the show, i don't think many people have thought of them being together :o Awh, poor Jennette! :( that's awful. i haven't heard that she was a Christian, but i hope so! :) i like cats better i think, but they make my eyes itch. xD what about you? :) and that's a cute picture! :D i like how it shows them older. :) i think they would be cute, too. :) hugs! :) CreddieCupcake 21:27, August 13, 2011 (UTC) goodnight! :) haha, okay! goodnight! :) CreddieCupcake 22:08, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Yay! :D Hiii it's Cupcake again! :D i totally understand about not having much time for the Wiki! :) school starts back for me tomorrow, and i won't be on as much, myself. :o but i do agree, it's always fun to talk to friends! :D Ahhhh yay! :D i'm so happy that you like Gelanie! :D i was hoping i wasn't the only one who thought they would be cute. :) PS: what is PKM? :o haha PSS: My birthday's in early October, so it's soon! :) how about yours? hugs and chocolate! :) CreddieCupcake 00:41, August 22, 2011 (UTC) (: hi friend! :D i've actually never watched/read/played Pokemon! :o i've always known it was around, but when i was little i wasn't allowed to, and i just haven't thought about it very much since then! :o that's an awesome birthday! :) i like autumn, too! :) the trees are so pretty at that time of year! and of course, the weather is awesome. :) i've never seen Shake It Up. :o what's it about? haha, i don't watch a whole lot of TV. oh! i've really started to like H2O lately! have you ever seen it? :) Smiles and hugs back! :D CreddieCupcake 00:58, August 25, 2011 (UTC) hi! :) my favorite character is Rikki! :) i'm not like her at all, but i love the character anyway! and yessss, Cleo and Lewis are amazing <3 i like Rikki and Zane, but i'm having to watch from the beginning, and Zane isn't so nice where i'm at in the show, now. xD i haven't actually seen up to that point! :o i just started going through them all in order, and i'm in the first season right now, i think. :) i believe i like reading more also, but i love movies too :D haha, that's pretty awesome! :D i think reading is a better pass-time, if you can find good books. haha. :) blehhhh school! D: i dislike it. xD much hugs! :D CreddieCupcake 19:34, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi! :D Hi! It's so nice to meet you! I live in the USA, but I have Italian orgins. (My family came from Sicily.) I don't watch Shake It Up that much. I ship Seddie (obviously), Bat (Victorious), Tandre (Victorious), Spam, and Cam. xoxo CookieMischeif leave a message at the deeee 14:12, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Me again! :) Hi, friend! :D how are you? how's school going? :) hugs! :D CreddieCupcake 14:15, September 2, 2011 (UTC) hi! :) Oh yes! :) i really love summer time. i wish it still was, but i guess we have to do school again, sometime. haha. xD i wish we didn't have to do school! D: haha, i don't like it very much at all. it's kept me very busy. but oh well. i'll get over it. :) i'm doing pretty great! :D it's true that there has been a lot of bad weather in America lately, because of tornadoes and tropical storms and such, but where i live, it hasn't really changed anything, and we're fine! :) thank you for asking, though! :) hugs! :) CreddieCupcake 16:05, September 3, 2011 (UTC) It's me again! :D it's Cupcake again! :D That's fine! :) i've been super busy with school too, lately. ohh, school. xD ahahaha! xD i'm homeschooled, so burning down my school would be actually burning down my house! xD thank you! :D are you okay, over in your country? i haven't heard a lot about Italy recently. no bad weather or something, i hope! school is going pretty well! :) my best friend is coming to see me soon, which is exciting, because we don't live very near each other. :) she's going to be here for a whole weekend! Oh my goodness, that's so exciting! :D you should let me know when you finish it, because i definitely want to see it! :D i wonder if anyone else ships Gelanie. :o oh yes, Gibby and Melanie forever! :D xD I haven't actually read them! :o i think i've seen the movies, though. :) one of my friends used to really love them. :) ahaha, lots of American hugs for you, from an American Christian friend! :D CreddieCupcake 19:08, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Eccomi! Ciao, sono TopessaSeddie. Scusa se ti rispondo così tardi ma sono andata in una località di mare per un mese e non avevo Internet. Mi siete mancati tutti tantissimo! :) Allora, volevo dirti che anche io tifo Casey e Derek in "La mia vita con Derek"! Tifo anche Robbie/Cat, Tori/Andrè in VIctorious e Lilly/Oliver di Hannah Montana. E' un peccato che Casey e Derek non si metteranno ami insieme ma ho sentito diversi gossip sui due attori.... ;) Di HP ho senza dubbio preferito i libri e mi è molto dispiaciuto che Harry si sia messo con Ginny. :( Mi sono unita al Club Anti-Ginny! :) Ne fai parte anche tu? Rispondi presto, un bacio da TopessaSeddie. P.S.SEDDIE FTW!! Hai visto iLost My Mind? Io l'ho letteralmente adorato! :) :) P.P.S. Sì, ho scelto il Classico perché mi piacciono molto il greco e il latino. Mio fratello mi crede pazza! :) :) P.P.P.S. Ti piace Shake It Up? Shake It Up Hola, sono ancora io, TopessaSeddie. Mi dispiace di avervi fatti preoccupare tutti, avrei voluto avvertirvi ma non ho potuto. :( Ma ora sono tornata e sono più carica di Seddie-Mania e di Odio Per Ginny che mai! :) Se hai intenzione di pagare la Rowling per farle cambiare il finale allora siamo in due.... Ma perché pagarla se possiamo andare lì, rapirla e costringerla tranquillamente a cambiare la coppia Harry/Ginny? :) Certo, sarebbe sequestro di persona, però.... Non sapevo che avessi creato tu il Club Anti-Ginny! :) Complimenti, è stata una mossa geniale! Ah, giusto.... Io adoro Shake It Up! Le coppie che supporto sono: CeCe/Gunther, Rocky/Deuce e Ty/Tinka e il mio personaggio preferito è CeCe . Tu invece che coppie supporti e quale è il tuo personaggio preferito? :) Rispondi presto, un abbraccione by TopessaSeddie. P.S. Seddie FTW & Club Anti-Ginny FTW!! :) :) Shake It Up parte 2 Ri-eccomi! Beh, non avremo gli stessi gusti per le coppie di Shake It Up ma il mondo è bello perché è vario, giusto? Supporto queste coppie da poco se devo essere sincera.... Allora, il mio personaggio preferito è CeCe e tra Bella e Zendaya.... sono indecisa, tu che dici? Rispondi presto, un bacio by TopessaSeddie P.S.Ti piacciono il video musicale e la canzone Watch Me di Bella e Zendaya? P.P.S Seddie FTW!! :) :) hello Italian friend! :D Well i'm glad your country is fine, then! :D Oh yes, i love hanging out with my friends! :) she has been my best friend for like 8 years now, so it's pretty great. :) she knows me the best of anyone i know, except maybe my family. :) i love being homeschooled! :) i understand being bored in school though. sometimes that happens to me, too. xD I love those Gelanie edits!! you've done a fantastic job! :D i might try to make some, myself. i don't have any pictures of Gibby or Melanie though, so it will probably take a while. haha. oh well! :)i wish Gelanie had its own page so we could post fanart and things there, but since they never really met on-screen, there wouldn't be much to put on the page. :o oh! i just thought of something interesting! i never really thought about this before, and i know it's not true, but it's funny to think: what if all of the times Sam was nice to Gibby and acted like she kind of liked him, it was really Melanie in disguise? of course it's not true, but that would make an awesome fanfic or something, anyway! :D what do you think? it's a crazy idea and wouldn't happen in the show i guess, but it's fun for some far-fetched theories about the Gelanie relationship! haha. :) i especially liked the first graphic! :D the second one is very good also! :) i just like being able to see their faces more in edits, usually. :) i'm not sure why. xD hugs! :DD CreddieCupcake 20:00, September 8, 2011 (UTC) ahaha! :) Haha, i thought they were cute! xD That would be awesome! :D haha, if there was a page, we could put that on it as speculation. xD it would probably get removed or something though, by someone who doesn't like Gelanie! :o (but how could you not like Gelanie? :O ...xD) Yes i agree! :D i kind of want to make one, but i'm always afraid i'll get in trouble on this site, for some reason. xD i'm like that about things - always worried i'll do something wrong. xD But i agree, it would be great! :D maybe we should make one, after all...xD the worst that could happen would be it getting deleted, right? xD PS - oh my goodness, that makes me so happy! :D i need to make a list for my profile and put you in mine! :DD PSS - And thank you so much! :D haha, i really like art, and i have a lot of fun editing! :) i'm glad you like them! :D PSSS - That would be amazing! :D if i ever go to Italy, i'd love to visit you and your church, also! :D You'd definitely be welcome here, as well! :) we are definitely sisters in Jesus Christ! :D haha, that makes me so happy! :) And oh my goodness i '''love '''those! :D they are fantastic! :DD the second one is totally amazing! :D they are SO. ADORABLE. oh my goodness, i want Gelanie to be canon so bad! xD hugs and love in Jesus Christ! :D CreddieCupcake 15:43, September 9, 2011 (UTC)